Tony Albanese
|death= |hidep= |race=Italian-American |gender=Male |height= 6'2 |hair= Dark Grey |eyes= Brown |skin=White |actor=Vince Curatola from The Sopranos |hidec= |family=John Albanese Carmela Albanese Michael Albanese |affiliation= The Albanese Crew The Filippelli Crime Family |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles=Feltzer }} Tony is a Captain for The Filippelli Crime Family and an Ex-Captain for the Los Santos Police Department. He controlled The Albanese Crew. He is known for his temper and aggressiveness. He is usually called by his nickname. Tony wanted to begin a life of sticking clean, but eventually got dragged into organized crime like his father. Early Life He was born on May 1st of 1960 in, . His brother, Michael Albanese was born a few years after Tony. Paulie was known to be the more quiet type, where Tony was more aggressive. Tony's father had been John Albanese, a Caporegime for the and a very loyal man. His attitude had shaped Tony and Paulie to where they had become more like him. Tony then eventually left his father and brother to move out towards Los Santos. This caused Paulie to consider if he should even stay in New Jersey. His father, currently still holds his position and his brother has already arranged to fly out to Los Santos. Los Santos Police Department Albanese joined the ranks of the Los Santos Police Department where he eventually became a Captain of Operations. He served under Chief Daniels and Assistant Chief Baker. He spent a few years here coming up with plans to better the department but eventually was fired due to budget cuts. This angered Albanese and he eventually ended up losing his home and money. Tony knew that it was time to move on though and he easily did. He decided it was time to change the way he looked at things. Filippelli Crime Family His close friend, Matt Desmore, introduced him to somebody affiliated in organized crime. As he began as a connected guy for the The Filippelli Crime Family, he worked under a few soldiers that already had been obviously deeper into the business. He eventually made his bones by helping whack Anthony "Tones" Mucchielli. Tony proved himself worthy easily to Alex Pacitti and had become an associate. He has learned for good to continue what he does best, staying quiet and following out orders without a problem. As he does that, he gradually builds himself towards becoming deeper into organized crime. Time went on and Tony received a phonecall from Alex stating to wear a nice suit and shoes. Tony was brought to a house where he walked into a dim room, where Alex, Michael "Smiley" Ricciotti and Family Boss Nicholas Pacitti were standing and waiting around a table. Albanese had finally got his button and was a made man. Only a few months later of just getting his button, tragic news had struck that Alex Pacitti had passed away after being transfered to the Las Venturas Hosptital from a gunshot wound. This upset Tony as he was very close to Alex. He was then visited by Nicholas "Nicky Nines" Pacitti about taking over the Glen Parco crew as Captain. It was here where Tony began to run his operations even deeper in Los Santos. But it wasn't long before Tony was sent to New York to help bring a connection to Los Santos. This decision made by Nines helped Tony increase the profit of his illegal trade and was a steady flow of cash towards Los Santos. Tony had only spent five years though in New York, where he eventually planned to come back to Los Santos. But this wouldn't happen for awhile as other things were planned for him. Prison Time As Tony arrived at Newark Airport to go back home to Los Santos, he was arrested and charged with Extortion, Tax Evasion, Money Laundering, and other charges. This put him in prison for a almost an entire decade. Albanese still worked his crew out of prison. Here he also met some of his future associates in the crew he was planning to form. Most of these associates would eventually end up being a hassle for Tony. Times had been tough in prison, but he eventually met somebody else who had been affiliated with another family. Jimmy Inchiappa was his name and he had been Albanese's close friend until he was released from prison. Inchiappa had been a soldier within the Lucchese Family. Albanese expects to hopefully see Jimmy while he controls his crew in Los Santos. He had known that most of Pacitti's crew wasn't around anymore, and he wanted to try and step in. Albanese was released early from prison due to good behavior and he was able to start up his new crew. The Albanese Crew After his release, Tony had began his plans to set up in Los Santos again. His crew was efficient and kicked up a good amount. Although one of his his soldiers, Salvatore Valachi, was beginning to become a pest to Tony. James Sceppa, another soldier of Tony's, had proven to be much more loyal and trustworthy then Salvatore. Tony had then soon opened up his Waste Management business again in Verona. This had been a front that was around during his time in Filippelli. The Valachi Hit Albanese had been fed up with Valachi's acts. Salvatore had been pinched for a reason that had been avoidable and could have hurt the family badly. Tony had called one of his close and trusted friends, Thomas Prestigio, to come and take a ride out to Red County with Salvatore. As they drove up to a river in the middle of nowhere and got out, Valachi instantly got spooked and began running as he got out. Albanese and Prestigio chased down Valachi until they eventually shot him to death. Departure from Los Santos Tony was last seen leaving Los Santos in his vehicle shortly after the incarceration of his right-hand man Riccardo Gallo. The Albanese Crew had moved out of Los Santos to start somewhere else.